


And Even Then (In The End)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces en las que Liam le dice a Zayn que no, y una en la que le dice que sí.</p><p>--<br/><i>-Liam, eres tan hermoso. –suspiró Zayn pestañeando a Liam. –Tenemos que salir alguna vez. O dos veces. O muchas veces. O casarnos y tener hijos. Apuesto a que tendrían tus ojos. Tus ojos son muy marrones, Liam, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez?</i><br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Even Then (In The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se escribió solo, básicamente. Y me encanta la idea de Zayn invitando a salir a Liam, así que. Aquí tienen.  
> Pido disculpas por cualquier error ya que no lo revisé en busca de faltas de ortografía o errores al escribir :D
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> PD: Me disculpo por mi incapacidad de inventar un sitio decente en el que estudian. Quería hacer una especie de secundaria/institución/universidad, donde vivieran, así como un campus, pero que no tuvieran veinte años. Lo siento. Hagan de cuenta que es un lugar en el que aprenden y tiene muchos dormitorios. Como un internado.

**1**.

Estaban los tres –Harry, Niall y él– echados en la hierba mirando las nubes, al lado de las canchas de fútbol de la secundaria. Harry estaba con los audífonos y de vez en cuando tarareaba la melodía de alguna canción que se reproducía ensordecedoramente en su IPod. Niall arrojaba una pelota de tenis y la volvía a agarrar con una gracia que era bastante extraña en una persona tan torpe como él, mientras miraba (nada disimuladamente) a las chicas que de vez en cuando pasaban por allí. Y él mismo sólo estaba allí intentando estudiar sin lograrlo para nada. La química no era una materia que le agradara demasiado.

Justo cuando había terminado de subrayar con resaltador la decimotercera página que debía estudiar para el examen de la semana entrante, un balón de fútbol cayó encima de sus cosas como venido del cielo, causando que Harry saltara de la sorpresa y que Niall casi chillara como niña por el miedo de que le hubiera aplastado su sándwich de dulce que tenía en su mochila con el impacto.

-¡Lo siento! –escucharon desde la distancia, en una voz aguda y fuerte que reconocían bastante, seguida por una risa estruendosa que anulaba instantáneamente la disculpa que acababa de pedir.

-Algún día lo voy a matar. ¿Creen que si lo cubro de barro su cuerpo queme más lento? –gruñó Harry entre dientes. Su odio por el chico de los ojos azules ya era una costumbre entre ellos; estaba escrito en sus días como algo implícito, aunque en el fondo sabían que a Harry le frustraba que el pelinegro le hubiera negado un beso aquella vez que jugaron al verdad o reto en la fiesta de cuarto grado. –En verdad es un idiota, ese Tomlinson.

-No seas cruel, Harry, no está tan mal –consideró Niall, aparentemente olvidando su incidente con el sándwich. Niall era una persona feliz y agradable, siempre con el humor de un día soleado. Parecía que el encanto irlandés le salía del trasero. –Él y su amigo, ése del cabello hacia arriba, fueron a una fiesta en la que yo estuve el fin de semana pasado. Louis se emborrachó y casi se desmaya, fue divertidísimo.

Obviamente, siendo de Irlanda, lo que para una persona serían ocho botellas de cerveza, para Niall era como si fueran tan sólo dos. Harry siempre lo resentía por eso, aunque le gustaban mucho más los cigarros de marihuana que a veces pasaban en algunas fiestas de fraternidades. Liam, sin embargo, prefería no tomar nada más que algún jugo o simplemente agua. No es que no pudiera tomar, porque su riñón ya estaba completamente curado, pero mejor prevenir que curar, ¿verdad? Además, había sido testigo de las incontables veces en las que sus amigos se habían emborrachado y luego de cómo se sentían después, y no sentía demasiado anhelo a intentarlo.

-¿Te estás poniendo de su lado? –cuestiona Harry, casi incrédulo. -¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Niall abrió la boca para responder, probablemente algo medio estúpido considerando el nivel de inteligencia del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un balón le cayó en la cabeza y rebotó en el pasto, alejándose por el camino. Harry se largó a reír tan fuerte que algunas personas se dieron vuelta a verlo. Liam, por el contrario, decidió simpatizar con el pobre Niall e intentar mantener el rostro lo más serio posible. Lo que era bastante difícil, considerando que el muchacho estaba ahora frotándose el lugar en la cabeza donde le había dado el balón e insultando por lo bajo a todos los familiares de Louis.

-Oye, amigo, creo que a mi balón le gusta tu cabeza –bromeó una voz, esta vez mucho más cerca que la vez anterior. Liam se dio vuelta y logró ver a Louis y su amigo Zayn acercándose a ellos. Intentó que su incomodidad no se viera muy reflejada en su rostro, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Zayn siempre lo estaba mirando de forma extraña, sonriéndole maliciosamente cuando veía que lo habían descubierto observándolo. Además, tenía demasiados tatuajes, y fumaba demasiado, y las chaquetas de cuero honestamente no le sentaban. Liam definitivamente creía que era una mala influencia. No sabía para quién aún, pero prefería decirse eso a admitir que en realidad su estúpido rostro le parecía bastante atractivo, con sus ojos avellana, y sus pómulos altos, y esos labios…

-¡Hola, Louis, Zayn! –saludó Niall alegremente al verlos, interrumpiendo a Liam de su ensueño. Afortunadamente. Esos pensamientos no iban a derivar en nada bueno si seguían por ese camino. –Chicos, ellos son Liam y Harry.

Zayn alzó una ceja y sonrió con intención a Liam, quien se sonrojó (quién sabe por qué) y dirigió la vista a sus pies. Harry, sin embargo, los ignoró y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo – buscando algo en sus mochilas – sin dedicarles siquiera una diminuta muestra de amabilidad.

A Louis, aparentemente, le molestó la indiferencia obviamente dirigida hacia ellos.

-Oye, rulitos – bufó con sorna. –Estamos por aquí, si no te habías dado cuenta.

Harry se dio vuelta de donde estaba arrodillado en el pasto y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No me junto con idiotas –atacó incorporándose, y caminó para irse, chocándole el hombro a Louis en su camino con brusquedad.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó el pelinegro, con genuina confusión en su rostro. Parecía hasta casi decepcionado de que se hubiera ido.

-No tengo idea –mintió Liam, pronunciando, ahora que se daba cuenta, las primeras tres palabras que aportaba en toda la conversación.

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

-De todos modos, veníamos a ver si querías comer unas pizzas con nosotros hoy, Niall… –su  mirada se desvió hacia Liam. –Y tú también, si quieres.

Antes de que Liam pudiera responder que no, gracias, que tenía que estudiar, Niall saltó animadamente.

-¡Seguro! –contestó. -¿Te molesta si viene Harry también? Normalmente pasamos juntos los jueves de noche.

-Más bien que todas las noches, Niall –señaló Liam, riendo entre dientes.

Louis frunció el ceño.

-Uh, eh, seguro. Si logran convencerlo de quedarse en presencia de mi hermoso rostro por más de quince minutos.

-No seas tonto, seguro tenía algo más importante que hacer –intentó compensar Liam el error de Harry de antes, pero era obvio que ya era obvio lo que había sucedido.

-Estaremos allí –proclamó Niall con seriedad. –Todos nosotros.

-Nos vemos, entonces –sonrió Louis, con una sonrisa que parecía brillante como la luna. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Justo en ese momento Liam reparó en Zayn, quien había estado callado toda la conversación. No se estaba alejando junto a Louis, sino caminando hacia él.

Liam no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, así que se quedó quieto, congelado, su rostro en blanco, pero sorprendido. Zayn se acercó hasta dejar sus pechos presionados uno contra el otro, e inclinó su cabeza hacia su oído.

-Quizás en vez de ir con ellos podríamos ir a una cita –susurró, como si fuera un secreto tan importante que no podía escucharlo nadie más, algo privado, que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. –Ya sabes, al cine o algo.

Una pequeña instancia de lo que parecían nervios se vio en el rostro de Zayn por unos segundos, pero se fue tan rápido como había venido, dejando en su lugar la ya típica en él sonrisa intencionada.

Liam se sonrojó ante su propuesta, se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

-En realidad tengo que estudiar –murmuró, tan bajo que estaba casi seguro que no había sido escuchado. Pero confirmó lo contrario cuando los ojos de Zayn se agrandaron y luego se aguzaron en su dirección.

-Lo que sea –escupió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue veloz con un rayo, con sus manos cerradas en puños.

Se fue tan rápido que Liam no pudo arrepentirse de su decisión.

 

 

**2. ~~~~**

**~~  
~~**Esa noche, Liam se preparó una mochila con su cuaderno y libro de historia, un paquete de aspirinas y su kit de primeros auxilios, sólo por si acaso. Conociendo a Niall, iban a necesitarlo el minuto en el que tocaran la cerveza.

Se vistió con un simple par de vaqueros y una camisa sencilla –después de todo, no intentaba impresionar a nadie. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Niall a la izquierda del suyo y se sentó en la esquina de la cama a esperar a que estuviera listo. Cuando finalmente salió apestaba tanto a perfume barato que casi le dieron náuseas.

-Ay, por Dios –se quejó Liam, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Qué? Se me cayó el frasco, nada más –protestó Niall defensivamente. Aunque lo que decía parecía verdad, porque Niall era más torpe que él y Harry combinados, lo dejó pasar, porque igual iban tarde al dormitorio de Louis y Zayn del otro lado de la institución.

Todos los dormitorios eran iguales, pero cuando Louis les abrió la puerta al suyo, parecía notablemente diferente al de ellos. Primero, que el de Liam y Niall estaba siempre limpio –porque a Liam le gustaba el orden y la limpieza, aunque nadie nunca lo ayudara en ese tema– y en el que ahora se encontraban estaban todo tipo de cosas amontonadas en la mesa, en el sofá, en la mesada, y –¿era eso un calzoncillo en la lámpara? Pero además del desorden general y el hecho de que había algunos muebles distintos (y de que las paredes estaban abarrotadas de dibujos y bocetos, probablemente hechos por Zayn, que estudiaba arte), el dormitorio tenía un aroma característico (y desagradable) a medias sudadas y a hombre. No era que le molestara demasiado, porque entendía eso de las hormonas y todo ese palabrerío, pero tuvo que recomponerse un poco en el umbral antes de entrar a la habitación.

Niall se dirigió rápidamente al sofá en donde estaba tirado Zayn, cerveza en mano, con los pies en la mesa de madera, y se arrojó sobre él. Zayn produjo un sonido ahogado y se movió para hacerle lugar al recién llegado. Liam, sin embargo, entró cautelosamente al lugar, y se quedó parado incómodamente, frotándose las manos ya sudorosas en los vaqueros. Obviamente no era un fan de las interacciones sociales masivas (aunque fueran sólo dos personas además de ellos, pero daba igual).

-¿Y Harry? ¿No quería venir? –preguntó Louis, frunciendo el ceño. Hasta parecía algo decepcionado de no ver a la familiar cabeza llena de rulos y a los ojos verdes llenos de remordimiento hacia el de orbes azules.

Niall se vio pensativo unos instantes hasta que recordó algo.

-Oh, sí que venía, pero más tarde; tenía que ir a buscar a Gemma o algo así.

-¿Gemma? –preguntó Louis, pronunciando casi asqueado el nombre, como si de una abominación se tratase.

-Su hermana –aclaró Liam, para evitar que la cara de Louis se volviera totalmente verde de los celos de que Harry estuviera con una chica.

-Oh –murmuró, aliviado. Luego decidió dejar la conversación por allí y se fue a sentar al lado de los demás, quienes miraban otro episodio de Supernatural. Liam dudó antes de ubicarse cuidadosamente en una silla con un almohadón verde, sucio de manchas que Liam prefería no saber ni de qué eran, y se dispuso a mirar la televisión con su amigo y otras dos personas.

 

\--

 

Cuando Harry llegó, Louis, Niall y Zayn estaban completamente borrachos. En aquel estado de borrachez en el que apenas sí podían mantenerse en pie, balanceándose para todos lados y riendo como hienas con un problema mental.

-Ay, Dios –suspiró Harry. –No debería haberte dejado solo con estos payasos, Li. Lo siento.

-No importa –sonrió Liam. Harry era una muy buena persona, lo que siempre despertaba el cariño del castaño.

Liam y Harry decidieron tomar posesión del sofá, ya que los demás estaban en medio de una guerra por ver quién podía llegar a la cocina sin caer en el intento. Harry los miraba divertido, y se burlaba de su ridiculez, mientras Liam intentaba estudiar al menos un poco. Sacó su libro y se perdió entre las palabras, ignorando de alguna forma los alaridos de Louis y las risas de Niall.

Sin embargo, su calma no le duró mucho, porque de la nada un cuerpo se arrojó sobre el suyo, y cayó sobre su falda. Zayn.

Liam suspiró y dejó caer su libro en la mesa.

- _Liiiiaaaaam_ –gimoteó el pelinegro, arrastrando las vocales.

-¿Qué pasa, Zayn? –preguntó Liam, algo molesto, pero sin perder la amabilidad (aunque no creía que Zayn la notara en el estado en el que estaba, pero nada se perdía intentándolo).

Como respuesta sólo recibió una risita tonta y un eructo.

Harry rió.

Liam suspiró, irritado.

-Liam, Liam, Liam –canturreó Zayn. –Me gusta tu nombre, Liam.

Consiguió entenderle de alguna manera, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil, dado el estado de ebriedad en el que intentaba vocalizar.

Liam le alzó una ceja y no contestó.

-Eres tan atractivo, Liam. Tus ojos son muy marrones. Y suaves. Como tus manos. O tus pies. Oh, cierto que nunca he visto tus pies. ¿No es gracioso? Quisiera ver tus pies alguna vez. ¿Me los muestras, Liam? –divagó Zayn. Harry ya estaba carcajeando a sus espaldas, y Liam estaba más rojo que un tomate, y algo incómodo.

-Tienes que ir a acostarte ahora, Zayn. Te arrepentirás de esto en la mañana –recordó Harry cuando se hubo recuperado de la risa que le había quitado el aire casi completamente.

-Liam, eres tan hermoso. –suspiró Zayn pestañeando a Liam. –Tenemos que salir alguna vez. O dos veces. O muchas veces. O casarnos y tener hijos. Apuesto a que tendrían tus ojos. Tus ojos son muy marrones, Liam, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez?

-Basta, Zayn, ya es suficiente –dijo Liam cortante.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, Liam, ve a una cita conmigo –rogó Zayn, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Liam, quien a duras penas pudo sostenerlo. Aparentemente, la gente es mucho más pesada cuando borracha. Quién lo hubiera sabido.

-No lo dices enserio –dijo Liam. –Y en todo caso, estoy ocupado.

Zayn frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Louis y Niall emergieron desde la cocina con más botellas de cerveza.

-Oh, ni lo piensen. Esto ya se está saliendo de control. –tomando el mando, Harry arrebató las botellas de sus manos y los empujó hacia su dormitorio. Luego, sujetó a Zayn por los brazos y lo llevó a su dormitorio, lo que tomó más tiempo porque se quedó dormido a medio camino y pesaba bastante.

-Estoy listo, vámonos –anunció Harry luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Liam miró a su alrededor.

-No quiero dejar este desorden –protestó, aunque en vano, porque Harry lo sujetó del brazo y lo tiró hacia la puerta.

-No seas estúpido, Liam. Estuvieron molestándote toda la noche; lo mínimo que pueden hacer es limpiar. Mañana vendremos a buscar a Niall si no ha llegado para el primer período.

Oh, cierto, al otro día tenían clase. Se le había olvidado. El cansancio lo atacó como una ola, y  nada más llegar al dormitorio, cayó rendido en su cama, sin siquiera haberse quitado la ropa.

 

**3.**

Los dos meses siguientes se desarrollaron de forma algo extraña para Liam. Todos los días, luego de sus clases, se dirigía a la cafetería a almorzar y en su mesa habitual estaban sentados Louis y Zayn. A los demás no parecía molestarle, y a él no era que le _molestara_ en realidad, sólo que la mera presencia del chico de ojos avellana siempre lo ponía un poco incómodo. Y nervioso. Y a veces, le cohibía la belleza de Zayn. Cuando inclinaba la cabeza y el sol hacía que sus pestañas kilométricas parecieran rozar sus mejillas;  cuando exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que siempre llevaba consigo y que lo molestaba, pero a veces conseguía dejarlo atónito con la delicada forma en la que se lo llevaba a sus labios rosados; cuando reía y su voz era ronca y grave y tan característica de Zayn que iluminaba todo su día.

Liam intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no le gustara Zayn, no sentirse atraído por él. Pero era en vano. El morocho estaba por todos lados, en todos los rincones de su mente. Y luego del fracaso de Danielle creía haber aprendido cómo mantenerse alejado de lo que sería peligroso para su corazón, pero Zayn tenía un algo que lo atraía como un imán. Era cautivante.

Y aunque él sabía que no debía sentirse de una forma algo más que amigable con nadie, dado el matrimonio roto de sus padres y el esposo abusivo de su hermana y su propio fiasco con su ex novia, no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno de ojos sinceros y mente abierta, al que le gustaban los cómics y la literatura y el arte, pero que se comportaba como un idiota. Realmente los chicos malos no eran para nada su tipo, pero esta vez su mente había hecho una excepción.

Así que cada vez que en la mesa Louis decía algo gracioso y Zayn reía genuinamente, y cada vez que llegaba a su habitación y encontraba a cuatro personas ocupando su sofá y llenando el suelo de botellas de cerveza vacías, y cada vez que iba a una fiesta por obligación de Niall y terminaban los cinco juntos en una mesa, entonces lo ignoraba. Ignoraba las cosas que Zayn le decía, sus miradas; ignoraba todo eso, sí, pero también se las había arreglado para ignorar sus propios sentimientos, o las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cuando Zayn siquiera pestañeaba o levantaba un brazo en su dirección.

Posiblemente, lo más extraño que había ocurrido en esos dos meses había sido el hecho de que Harry y Louis estaban saliendo. A cenar y al cine. En citas. Citas reales, a pesar de que Harry hubiera dicho tan sólo un tiempo atrás que no iría a una cita con nadie ni aunque le pusieran un cuchillo en el cuello. Aunque eso era antes de que Louis se posicionara en el medio de la cancha en la práctica de fútbol con un megáfono y rogara a Harry que saliera con él. Y Harry, por duro que pareciera, era muy fácil de ganar si se usaban las palabras adecuadas. Y con gestos románticos extremos.

Así que, además de tener que sobreponer su nerviosismo de estar cerca de Zayn (y Louis) por un período prolongado de tiempo, _encima_ tenía que aguantar a los dos tortolitos haciéndose ojitos y besándose en el medio de la comida.

-Asqueroso –dijo Niall haciendo una mueca, mientras masticaba una nugget.

Louis dejó de besar a Harry para lanzar una mirada asesina al rubio.

-Sólo estás celoso porque no has tenido sexo en tres semanas y tu mano no hace el truco. –dicho esto, Louis volvió a besar a Harry con la misma pasión que hacía dos segundos.

Antes de que Niall pudiera responder, Liam decidió interponerse entre la pelea que estaba a punto de venir.

-Así que, ¿a dónde saldrán hoy a la tarde? –no se le ocurrió nada más para decir, honestamente. No pueden culparlo. A veces el filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía no funcionaba lo suficientemente rápido.

-Iremos a la piscina comunitaria, y luego a tomar helados. –Harry frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-No, yo sólo-

-Sabes que no tenemos problema en que vengas con nosotros, ¿verdad, Liam? Es un placer tenerte como compañía, y lo sabes. –interrumpió Louis. Aparentemente, Harry lo había puesto al día con la vida amorosa de Liam (si se podía decir que tenía una) y ahora sentía lástima por él. Genial. Nada podía ser mejor.

-¡Incluso podrías ir con Zayn!

Los ojos de Zayn y los de Liam se abrieron como platos, simultáneamente. Quizás debería dejar de pensar esta clase de sarcasmos, porque la frase que salió de la boca de Harry lo hizo despotricar contra todos sus parientes.

Zayn lo miró con una mirada confundida, y Liam juró que había algo de rosado en sus mejillas, pero no podía estar muy seguro. Quizás había sido el reflejo del sol en su bonito rostro.

-Oh, no es necesario… –comenzó Liam, intentando quitar esa idea de su cabeza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Qué buena idea, Haz. Así Zayn también podrá salir con alguien en vez de quedarse todo el día encerrado leyendo estupideces.

Zayn frunció el ceño.

-No son estupideces –masculló, clavando la mirada en su plato.

-Lo que sea, Zayn, es lo mismo. Necesitas una vida social.

-En serio no creo que sea una buena idea –intentó Liam, agitado.

-Espera, ¿esto es porque no quieres salir con Louis y Harry, o porque no quieres salir conmigo? –cuestionó Zayn, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

Liam dudó antes de responder.

-No había preguntado eso para salir con ustedes, chicos. Y además tengo cosas que hacer. Estudiar, y eso. –por lo menos esta vez logró articular una respuesta coherente.

Zayn hizo un sonido en su garganta para señalar que entendió  y volvió bajar la vista, tímido de un momento a otro. Liam se comenzaba a sentir mal por haberlo dejado "plantado", pero antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en el tema, la campana de entrada a su siguiente clase resonó por toda la cafetería, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, Zayn ya se había ido.

No era que no quisiera ir en una cita doble con Louis, Harry y él. Bueno, en realidad no tenía ganas de aguantar a los dos enamorados haciéndose cariñitos dos horas sin parar, pero tampoco era que no quisiera estar con Zayn. Sólo que, bueno, le ponía nervioso pensar que se sentía bastante atraído hacia él, y eso ya era malo de lejos. Si pasaba tiempo con Zayn, estaba la posibilidad de que le gustara más, y luego más, y luego no aguantara y se declarara, y Zayn le rompería el corazón. Y no podía volver a pasar por eso, el sentimiento de no ser suficiente para nadie. El sentimiento de no ser nada especial.

 

**4.**

                      

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Niall estaba roncando en su habitación lo suficientemente fuerte para que Liam lo escuchara del otro lado de la pared de concreto y se desconcentrara de su estudio. Era el penúltimo examen, y ya se sentía con ganas de arrancarse la cabeza y pegarla a la pared con cinta adhesiva. Con un cartel enorme que leyera "Fracasado".

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando si la fuente Comic Sans quedaría bien encima de su cabeza decapitada, alguien tocó la puerta. Tan suavemente que Liam podría haber pensado que lo había imaginado, pero los tres golpes se habían sentido. Extrañado porque Harry hubiera decidido pasarse tan temprano, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

No era Harry.

Era Zayn, vestido de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que le quedaba algo larga, con un diseño de Boyce Avenue en el centro. A Liam le encantaba esta camiseta. También, Zayn tenía el cabello caído sobre la frente, en vez de remontado en su estilo característico, y se balanceaba en un pie y el otro, como si estuviera nervioso.

-¿Zayn? –preguntó, confundido por su presencia. – ¿Quieres pasar, o…?

-No, ehm… _Enrealidadqueríapreguntartesiquisierassalirconmigo?_ –soltó, tan rápido que Liam apenas pudo distinguir la mitad de lo que había dicho. Se veía tan nervioso, que a Liam le dio hasta culpa tener que preguntarle que se aclarara.

-Perdona, no te escuché. ¿Puedes repetirlo? –intentó, con la voz más amable que sabía producir. No quería terminar espantándolo, o algo.

Zayn suspiró y dirigió su mirada a sus pies.

-Te preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo –murmuró.

Los ojos de Liam se abrieron como platos. Una parte de él quería decirle que _sí_ , que obviamente, que era lo que había querido desde hace meses, que por favor salieran. Pero otra parte, un poco más grande y también más dolida, reclamaba que apenas conocía a Zayn, pero sí conocía a los de su tipo. Y su corazón ya estaba lo suficientemente roto, muchas gracias. Ninguna otra persona, por atractiva que fuera, podría volver a enamorarlo y luego dejarlo tirado como un pájaro en un día de lluvia.

-Creo, creo que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos –logró decir Liam, con la culpa carcomiéndole, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor si quería protegerse a sí mismo. No miró a Zayn con pena como quería, porque sabía que lo último que necesitaba el moreno ahora era lástima. En vez de eso, miró a la pared de enfrente.

-Oh, em. Yo. Como las excusas que habías dado antes eran- No creí- bueno, em. Nos vemos. –dijo, su voz llena de tristeza. A Liam se le derritió el corazón. La culpa lo estaba matando.

-Zayn…

-Déjalo, ¿sí? Sólo déjalo.

Liam suspiró, y no se quedó para ver cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Simplemente cerró la puerta y se tiró de cara contra la cama.

 

**+1.**

 

-Enserio, Li. Han pasado dos semanas y casi ni te vemos. ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Harry tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado con él. Después de todo, le había parecido imposible encarar a Zayn como si nada luego de haberle negado, así que decidió evitarlo. Lo que significaba evitar a Harry, Louis y Niall, por consecuencia.

Era una excusa tonta para alejarse de sus amigos, pero no tenía opción. Además del hecho de que la culpa lo carcomiera, estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Cada vez que recordaba esos ojos avellana mirándolo con tristeza, se le encogía algo en el pecho. Y era peor si se juntaba con ellos como si nada, y viera que Zayn ya lo había superado. Le daba miedo pensar en esa posibilidad. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente especial para que alguien se esforzara luego de ser descartado. Era cierto que él lo prefería de ese modo, pero sí que le gustaba Zayn. Simplemente tenía que olvidarlo.

Lamentablemente no era tan fácil hacerlo como lo era decirlo. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía cabello negro azabache, ojos color marrón miel y labios rosados. Y le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Así que no tuvo opción más que decirle la verdad a su amigo enrulado.

-Me gusta Zayn, Harry. Mucho.

-¿Y?

-…Es una posibilidad que quizás él me haya invitado a salir y yo le haya dicho que no.

Harry se pegó una palmada en la frente, como diciendo, "No puede ser tan idiota". Liam estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¿Es por lo de Danielle, Liam? ¿Es por ella?

-No… Bueno, sí. Pero no todo. Es que, bueno, no sé si confío en mi tendencia a enamorarme demasiado rápido, ¿sabes? –confesó suavemente, costándole convertir sus pensamientos en palabras.

Harry no respondió; sólo lo abrazó, porque él entendía. Siempre había entendido a Liam, y sabía por todo lo que había pasado. Era en esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta la clase de amigo que era Harry para él: una persona importante en su vida a la que no paraba el tiempo suficiente para pensar y considerar su presencia importante, aunque lo era. Y mucho.

-Te quiero, Haz –susurró, como si fuera el secreto más importante.

Harry sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

 

-

 

Liam ya creía que esto se estaba pasando un poco de la raya.

Porque una cosa era invitarlo a salir y ser rechazado, y otra muy distinta era presentarse en su habitación de nuevo, dos semanas y media más tarde, con un ramo de flores y un rostro esperanzado. ¿Qué no le habían enseñado a darse por vencido? Qué testarudo.

-Zayn…

-Liam, espera, por favor. Sólo considéralo, ¿quieres? No sabía cuáles eran tus flores preferidas así que te traje éstas, porque las vi y me hicieron pensar en ti –sonrió, y su sonrisa iluminó hasta los rincones más oscuros del corazón de Liam.

Porque ahora le decía cosas románticas. Genial.

-Zayn, mira, yo… No es que no quiera salir contigo –dijo, y el rostro de Zayn se iluminó. –Me gustas. Pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti para esto. Después de todo, ¿por qué sigues intentándolo cuando ya te había dicho que no?

El rostro de Zayn se ensombreció. Era sorprendente cómo podía cambiar su expresión con unas pocas palabras. Pero Liam se sentía horrible sabiendo que era él el que lo hacía tan triste.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –murmuró, como para sí mismo.

A Liam sólo le confundió aún más.

-¿Entender el qué? Creo que eres valiente por volver a presentarte aquí, Zayn… Pero ni me has hablado hace dos semanas y creo que mi respuesta no ha cambiado desde la última vez.

Zayn apretó sus labios, aguzó la vista, y dio dos pasos fuertes hasta quedar justo enfrente a Liam.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes. ¡Te amo, Liam! ¿Qué no lo ves? –gritó, sus ojos llenos de rabia pero a la vez de melancolía y tristeza. Una mirada que canalizaba sus oportunidades perdidas, y que brillaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

Liam lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, boquiabierto. Atónito, en realidad. Porque simplemente no podía ser. Era _imposible_. Zayn apenas sí le había empezado a hablarle hace poco más de dos meses, e incluso allí sólo había abierto la boca para invitarlo a salir, decirle un cumplido digno de un idiota y hablar con Louis, Harry o Niall. No había hablado mucho con él, y casi ni lo conocía. Lo que sabía, lo sabía por espiar sus conversaciones con los demás. Vaya manera de socializar.

-Tú… ¿qué? –preguntó, todavía desconcertado por esa remota posibilidad.

-Dios, eres tan ciego que me irrita. Te amo desde hace dos años cuando te vestiste de Batman para la fiesta de Halloween e ibas por ahí sonriendo y regalando golosinas a todos los que cruzaran tu camino. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, ¡y tú ni siquiera lo ves! –gritó Zayn con furia. –¡Ni siquiera te importa que yo puedo ser la persona que buscas! Que siempre estaré para ti y te cuidaré, y me encantas en toda forma, sentido y color. Y nunca… nunca te decepcionaré, Liam. Pero lo entiendo si no te gusto de esa forma, después de todo apenas me conoces, ¿verdad?

La voz de Zayn había empezado elevada y durante su discurso había pasado a ser apenas un distinguible susurro, pero a Liam le entraron las palabras como cuchillos de todas maneras. Todo lo que le decía el moreno recaía sobre él como una piedra sobre su cabeza, y de pronto sentía que el aire era demasiado, y que no le era suficiente al mismo tiempo. Así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: cerró la distancia entre él y Zayn y presionó los labios contra los suyos.

No hubo fuegos artificiales ni nada por el estilo, pero sí una calidez y un cariño que Liam nunca había sido capaz de experimentar por sí mismo. Todos los besos que había recibido habían sido con intención de algo a cambio, pero este no. Éste, en vez de estar lleno de lujuria y deseo carnal, estaba lleno de palabras que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir. O al menos que Liam no se atrevía a decir, porque Zayn ya había dicho bastante.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida –susurró Liam contra los labios de Zayn luego de separarse para respirar. Sintió la sonrisa de Zayn contra su rostro y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Zayn mirándolo. Se sonrojó un poco y posicionó su mano en la cadera de Zayn, para acercarlos aún más. De algún modo, la mera cercanía del moreno lo reconfortaba.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –murmuró Zayn, presionando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Sí –sonrió Liam, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias que después de todo podían no ser ciertas, ni inventarse situaciones en su cabeza. Simplemente viviendo el momento.

-Sé que todavía no me amas, pero lo harás, y te daré todo lo que quieres, Liam. Seré todo lo que quieras que sea, y te amaré. Como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-Espero que con un poco más de contacto entre nosotros –bromeó Liam, feliz, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Zayn, dejando que él le presionara un beso en la frente.

Y Liam aún no lo sabía, pero le correspondería su amor no mucho después. No era tan difícil amar a aquella persona tan impactante, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Se aprecia mucho su feedback ;)
> 
> Tengo un [tumblr](http://imaginedrogns.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Ah, y perdón si se empalagaron con el final. Supongo que no sé escribir cosas decentes sin incluir tres kilos y medio de azúcar en la receta.


End file.
